<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cuddle of Hobbits by Shadowmatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704179">A Cuddle of Hobbits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmatic/pseuds/Shadowmatic'>Shadowmatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boromir’s PoV, Gen, Set after the Fellowship leaves Rivendell, Sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmatic/pseuds/Shadowmatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir knows nothing about Hobbits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frodo Baggins &amp; Merry Brandybuck &amp; Sam Gamgee &amp; Pippin Took</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Cuddle of Hobbits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look.” Gimli whispered, nudging Boromir gently. Boromir glanced at him, and Gimli nodded across the fire. </p>
<p>While Boromir had been distracted with other things, the Hobbits had gotten out their bed rolls and gone to sleep, which wouldn’t have been so unusual except that they were curled up in a pile like puppies and Boromir could not tell where one Hobbit ended and the next one started.</p>
<p>Of course, this could have been normal for Hobbits, Boromir knew so little about them that he hadn’t known that they were real until he had been told that there would be some at the Council of Elrond. </p>
<p>They looked so like children that Boromir worried that they were relying on a child to complete this task that seemed impossible. They looked so like children that Boromir was wroth to wake them in the morning. Gimli appeared to have no such qualms. </p>
<p>He nudged them gently awake, and somehow managed to prod them into actually getting up and ready for the day.</p>
<p>“Why is it you sleep in a pile?” Gimli asked as the Hobbits, and Boromir still couldn’t quite tell the different between the three dark-haired ones, started to roll up their bed rolls. </p>
<p>“It’s more comfortable that way.” One of them declared. “And Hobbits are creatures of comfort.” A second one, perhaps Pippin, or perhaps Merry, laughed. </p>
<p>“Merry only says that because he knows that if he didn’t share a pillow with Frodo he would end up with worms in his bed.” Gimli laughed as though that were the most uproarious thing he had ever heard. </p>
<p>“Oh, you are as bad as Dwarves.” He said. “Once we are walking again, remind me to tell you of the time my cousins and I put worms in my uncle’s bedclothes.” He laughed again, and Boromir couldn’t help but be curious. It seemed that this quest would have much to teach Boromir. He had thought Dwarves to be a dour people, and Hobbits to be the stuff of children’s stories, and he had been proven wrong both times over. Time would only tell what else Boromir would learn. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: comfort (from @cutequeerpositivity on Tumblr)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>